Una segunda oportunidad o ¿no?
by lu-liza
Summary: Antes y durante san valentin. 14 de febrero, la cosas se arreglan o ¿no?, ¿quien es la persona que persigue a nuestros protagonistas?¿un complot? que es lo que esta pasando realmente. two-shot dejen review!
1. Posibles salidas o solo con ella

**Bueno como el titulo dice es antes de san valentin, **

**el otro lo publicare el 13 o sino el mismo 14 o sino despues ya vere ^-^ (no se molesten) depende del tiempo**

**ojala les guste. los personajes no son mios,**

**este fic lo dedico al foro chocolate y menta! **

**sino entienden una parte para mi charlie es gay(?)... aunque tambien me gusta con tonks, por cosas puse q fred esta vivo!!...**

**pero bueno lean!**

**

* * *

**

**Posibles salidas o solo con ella**

Recordar San Valentín no es precisamente algo lindo, no después lo que le pasó con Cho, se supone que cuando uno piensa en ese "día" debía ser algo feliz. Bueno, Harry solo recuerda las lágrimas de cho y ese lugar tan raro, tan rosa, tan feo que de tan solo recordarlo le daba escalofríos,

Él la pasaría solo, si podría ser, no había nada de malo en eso o podía pasarla con sus amigos pero el problema era ese "sus" amigos ya no era tan "amigos" y Harry no quería ver como se comen el uno al otro durante ese día, además se sentiría mal estar con ellos porque se supone que es el "día" de ellos, por eso lo llaman también el día de los "enamorados" , ni modo que él este enamorado de hermione, no, para nada , ella es como su hermana; y bueno Ron, ni hablar es su amigo, su hermano del alma pero ahí no más.

Bien eso reducía sus posibilidades de salir con alguien el día de San Valentín, a ver repasemos los posibles conocidos, quedaba claro que Ron y Hermione no estaban ya incluidos por razones obvias, de los hermanos weasley debían ser porque los señores tenían derepente sus propios planes y Harry no iba a intervenir, entonces:

· Bill: ¡no! Primero porque tendría que irse a Francia, y soportar fleur segundo porque tiene su familia y también tendrían planes , así que descartado.

· Charlie: es buena persona pero el problema sería que Harry no quería pasar el 14 de febrero con tanto dragones, tenía suficiente con lo que le paso en su 4to año, además no vaya ser que malentienda la cosas, no, no quería problemas ni malentendidos de ese tipo, así que descartado.

· Percy: si era raro con Charlie, con él sería peor ya que ni se hablaban, encima que de seguro se la pasaría leyendo o estudiando algo ó por fin recordaría que tiene esposa muy bonita y querían estar juntos … ya de por si descartado.

· Los gemelos: con ellos se las pasaría bien, pero conociéndolos derrepente tendría sus ligues, ellos podrían presentarle a alguien ¿no? Y si resultaba como cho ¡¡no!! Estaba terminantemente decidido no pasar otro san Valentín como ése o bien podría ser una linda chica, no la chica perfecta sino una para hablar, caminar como amigos, pero que pensaba si él no sabía nada de eso, le era más fácil pelear con mortífagos o enfrentándose a un dragón. Así que descartado (¿?)

· Ron = Hermione = besos incómodos enfrente de él. DESCARTADO.

· Ginny o Ginevra: diablos, no sabría como salir con ella, no habían quedado en buenos términos después de que terminaron además, se hablaban pero ya no era como antes, además ¿de qué hablarían? Él ya no le había dicho nada para volver y es que le daba pánico saber que ella capaz lo rechace o le diga que ya no lo quiere más. No a ella nunca la podría descartar por nada…

Bien no podría contar con nadie, capaz sería mejor quedarse sólo ese día o volando un rato hasta que llegue la noche, pero eso sonaba tan deprimente, capaz Luna ¿podria? No, de verdad saldría con neville y con la abuela de este, con los del colegio no, no se contactaba con ninguno, se sentó en el sillón de la madriguera, dando un largo suspiro, el día tan claro, tan luminoso parecía estar en su contra. Hasta que escuchó otro resoplido desesperado a su costado, y se dio que era ginny que se había sentado junto a él, demasiado diría él y estaba tan linda, tan bonita, con su cabello tan rojo…

-¡¡Diablos, Harry te estoy hablando!!-dijo ginny, algo molesta, no se había dado cuenta que le estaba hablando, es que se había quedado viéndola…

-Disculpa me encontraba pensando en cosas, bueno tu sabes, uno tiene problemas…- estaba desvariando, se encontraba nervioso, no había tenido muchas oportunidades para hablar con ella, y si los tenia se volvía más torpe que tonks o se ponía a tartamudear.

-Ya Harry tranquilo, no te preocupes- ella se había dado cuenta, como siempre, ella lo conocía- bueno lo que te quería decir bueno, nose, mejor no- ella ya parecía algo incómoda.

-Dime por favor, quiero saber

-Es una tontería, ya fue, mejor dime tú, en que estabas pensando, parecía que sacabas cuentas…

Cuando él iba a responder, llegaban Ron y Hermione tomados de la mano y algo colorados, estaban muy juntos y cariñosos que no se dieron cuenta que Harry y ginny se encontraban ahí sentados.

-cof cof cof …-esa fue ginny, que asustó a los recién llegados, despertándolos de su sueño.

Tanto Ron como Hermione separaron rápidamente, parecía que la parejita estaba _en su mundo_ y eso fue algo que ginny y Harry extrañaban de su relación.

-Bueno ginny no tienes que asustarnos de esa manera, además tu también hacías esas cosas con har… auchhh!! hermione ¿qué te pasa?- dijo Ron que no se había dado cuenta lo que estaba diciendo.

-Shhh… ya calla Ronald, bien chicos… Hola-dijo hermione algo nerviosa, bien, no sabían de qué hablar, tanto ginny como Harry se encontraban mirando a los costados desde la metida de pata de ron, no querían hablar de ello, menos todavía al frente de ron y hermione- ¿Qué planean hacer para San Valentín?

Si querían rescatar aquella conversación, esa no era la pregunta adecuada, ya que 2 personas (Harry y ginny) se pusieron rojos, tanto como el cabello de esta última. Y se debe decir que nadie dijo nada hasta…

-Bueno viendo mis posibilidades- empezó ginny para romper la tensión- creo que dentro de mis conocidos, bien la podría pasar sola-cosa que alegro muchísimo a Harry,ya que esi demostraba que la pelirroja no salía con nadie- o bien la pasó con malfoy-finalizó,todos se quedaron callados, y se veía como Ron se ponía rojo por la falta de aire y ya se estaba poniendo morado…

Y después de 1 minuto que pareció un 1 año al menos para harry, ginny se empezó a reir sonoramente seguida de hermione, es ahí cuando ve a Ron volver a su color original que se da cuenta que había sido una broma.

-De verdad creían, que la pasaría con el hurón de malfoy, chicos por favor, hasta hermione se dio cuenta que fue una inocente broma.

-Pues a mí no me lo pareció, ginevra de seguro si los gemelos te escucharan no pensarían lo mismo- dijo Ron.

-Nosotro qué hermanito-dijo George entrando con Fred a la casa después de estar toda la mañana en su tienda de bromas.

-Si Ro-Ro ¿qué pasó?- dijo Fred con una gran sonrisa, y se dio cuenta que hermione le vio mal por llamarlo así- no te enojes ya encontraremos uno apropiado para ti-finalizo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Ya chicos, lo que pasa es que ginny dijo que saldría con malfoy- habló Ron, pero después que dijo eso los gemelos se quedaron calladitos, ni Molly había logrado en su vida hacerlos ver tan serios en ese momento. El silencio se sintió, ninguno de ellos dijo nada.

Pero ginny apenas sonrió, nadie se había dado cuenta salvo Harry y los gemelos y es ahí cuando ellos se empezaron a reír, se destornillaron de risa en la cara de ron, quien ya se estaba molestando.

-Pero Ro-Ro ¿de verdad te la habías creído?- dijo con sorna George-buena broma hermanita…

-Como ya dijimos, eres…-dijo Fred.

-…y siempre serás-continuo George.

-Nuestras hermana favorita-terminaron los dos.

Para ese entonces salió Molly de la cocina viendo los 6 chicos conversando amenamente, y vio a su hija sentada al lado de Harry, está situación no podía seguir así, ella por un lado como si nada y Harry más inseguro que nunca, bueno su hija no ayudaba mucho que digamos pero esa niña la ¡oiría!, pero no en esos momentos lo que podía hacer como madre es darles un momento a solas sin tanto hermanos alrededor, ¿los ayudaría? Sí, pero levemente no mas. .

-Bien chicos, ya se acerca 14 de febrero, bueno y como les veo tan bien los 6 juntos, se irán "juntos" ese día, ¿entendido? no los quiero ver ese día en casa-todos se sorprendieron por la intromisión por la matriarca Weasley- así que ya saben y nada de **pero**- dijo al ver que ginny quería protestar-es una **¡orden!-** y se retiró del lugar tal y como vino pero con una sonrisa fresca que los gemelos solo pudieron observar.

Despues de eso de los gemelos se fueron murmurando cosas incomprensibles, Ron y hermione se miraron algo desilusionados como diciendo ¿cómo se zafarían de esa? y se dirigieron a la parte de atrás de la madriguera, dejando solos a Harry y ginny.

-Bien parece que iremos juntos-empezó Harry- bueno ya sabes en grupo, no los dos solos, bueno tu me entiendes ¿no?- finalizo con una sonrisa tímida

-Si Harry, lo sé-dijo ella sonriendo abiertamente.

En ese momento ginny, no sabía que pensar, no pensaba pasar ese día junto a él, no era buena idea o ¿sí?, pero no la pasaría exclusivamente con él, estaría los gemelos, ron y hermione, si eso sí. Tenía tanto miedo que él no quisiera o mejor dicho ya no la quisiera. Dio un suspiro muy despacio, estaba realmente cansada, había pasado ya casi unas horas desde que se encontraba sentada ahí con Harry en silencio, era muy cómodo así, pero ya empezaba a tener sueño ya que se le había pasado limpiando su cuarto y ordenando algunas cosas y se encontraba exhausta, tanto así que no se había dado cuenta que ya empezaba a cabecear cayendo al hombre de Harry lentamente.

Él de por sí, se estaba debatiendo, en que pasaría ese día, hasta que sintió algo cálido en su hombro.

-¡¡Hey!!...-se sobresalto Harry- ¿ginny? Me escuchas-dijo en susurros, sospechando lo que le pasaba a la chica- bueno, parece que somos nosotros dos, nadie más.

Inclino su cabeza junto a la de ginny, aspirando su aroma y extrañando aquellos momentos donde se la pasaban juntos en hogwarts. Eran recuerdos, sí que lo eran, pero él no quería solo eso, quería vivirlos nuevamente.

Era un hecho, no podría olvidarse de ella, si al menos sabría que tendría una mínima posibilidad con ella, la hubiera invitado ese san Valentín**. **


	2. tal vez

Bueno aqui va la 2da parte!

Y para que no se confundan lo de negrita y cursiva son los pensamientos de otro personaje que no es h/g ni los weasley... ¿quien sera?

**

* * *

**

¿Tal vez?

Un nuevo día, una nueva mañana, ¿acaso hoy podría ser diferente a los demás días? Eso esperaba Harry desde el fondo de su ser, ¿sería acaso una corazonada? No lo sabe pero tenía que despejar su mente, hoy 14 del mes más tormentoso que puede haber en el año, al menos para él lo era, ¿Por qué la Sra. Weasley no lo dejaba quedarse en la madriguera? Podría haberse quedado por ahí sin molestar a nadie, pero ¡no!, ahora tendría que salir.

Por un milisegundo su corazón guardo la esperanza de poder hablar con ginny, aclarar las cosas, revelarle sus sentimientos y que esperaba fervorosamente ella también le correspondiera. Pero tenía que ser consciente, no habían hablado de su relación desde que la guerra acabó.

Bien tenía que bajar a desayunar, Ron aun no se había levantado y parecía que todavía iba para largo, así que lo dejo ahí, se vistió e hizo el poco esfuerzo posible por peinarse, ya sabía que esa batalla no la ganaba , así que lo dejo así. Bajando por las escaleras se encontró con hermione que le dirigió una sonrisa como medio de saludo hasta que llegaron al comedor donde los esperaba el Sr y Sra. weasley.

-Buenos días señora y señor weasley- dijeron los recién llegados y se dirigieron a sus respectivos asientos, de ahí pasaron unos largos 5 minutos donde el resto de los hermanos weasley aun no bajaban.

Y la sra. Weasley no se le notaba muy alegre por ese suceso, así que hizo un movimiento de varita rápidamente y siguió haciendo lo suyo, hasta que unos gritos uno muy agudo y los otros algo roncos se hicieron presentes. De eso pasaron otros 10 minutos cuando por fin se escucharon pasos, tanto Harry como hermione pudieron divisar como los gemelos, Ron y ginny bajando las escaleras, todos con el cabello mojado y con caras de disgusto.

-Buenos días mamá y papá-dijeron los menores, ginny se dirigió a su lugar, al frente de Harry, que la miraba de rato en rato, anhelando que ella también lo mirara.

-Madre, no tenías que ser tan agresiva al despertarnos de esa forma-dijo Fred en forma de saludo.

-Pudiste habernos matado-continuo George con voz de pánico- Ya no tendría 7, sino 5 hijos-finalizo con un gesto dramático.

-Con un "buenos días" me basta-dijo severamente la Sra.- supongo que ya sabrán a donde ir ¿no?

-¿A dónde van los chicos, Molly?-pregunto Arthur- yo pensé que ellos estarían aquí, al menos eso pensaba de Harry y ginny ya que ellos bueno… auchh!! Molly-ella lo miraba duramente-este… no nada…-terminó de decir.

-Bien-feliz ella de que no estropearan sus planes-entonces iran a ¿hogsmeade?- los aludidos asintieron desganados-bueno, ¿Qué les pasa? Van a salir, nadie los va a vigilar, pueden hablar de cosas, arreglar sus problemas…- esto lo decía para cierta "pareja" que se hacían los desentendidos.

Ginny empezó a ver a Harry, diablos como cambiaba la gente, se le veía más alto, mas varonil y sus ojos verdes _¿como un sapo en escabeche?_ Tenía que olvidarse de esa bendita poesía, siempre pasaba lo mismo, siempre lo recordaba. No era bueno que su corazón empezara a latir tan fuerte.

Terminando de desayunar los 6 se dirigieron a la chimenea, cuando estaban dispuestos a irse los gemelos, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron donde la Sra. Weasley, _dejando_ solos a la pelirroja y al niño que vivió.

Él la empezó a mirar, tanto que a ella le empezó a incomodar, no era que no le gustase pero en esos momentos ella se encontraba algo confundida, de seguro él quisiese ser su amigo y bueno a ella le gustaría ser su amiga pero deseaba ser algo más que eso.

-Bueno chicos vayan, de una vez-se despidió de todos, una vez que se fueron, el Sr. Weasley miro fijamente a su esposa, ella se hizo a la desentendida y se fue a la cocina cantando, mientras que el Sr. Weasley se quedo en la sala con aire pensativo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

Te veo con tus hermanos, los muy desgraciados te dejaran con él, yo lo sé, yo sé todo sobre ti.

-Llegamos, bien, el aire está demasiado rosa-hizo una mueca de desagrado George-bueno aquí nos separamos.

-¡¡ ¿Cómo?!!-exclamaron dos personas, que precisamente se estaban viendo con algo de nerviosismo.

-Enana no habrás pensado que íbamos estar los 6 para todo lado, precisamente el día de hoy-respondió Fred- así que nos despedimos-y desaparecieron.

Bien ahora quedaban los 4 o ¿no?, no podía quedarse sola con Harry, sería demasiado, no creía que podría aguantar, _tranquila no entres en pánico, respira; sólo respira_.

-Chicos no se enojen pero Ron y yo...

-No hermione, por favor…-Harry estaba viendo como ginny pedía a su amiga quedarse,_ ¿acaso tanto le incomodaba quedarse con él?_ Eso lo estaba enojando y mucho.

-Ginny, será por un rato de ahí nos podemos encontrar, ¿si, por favor?-dijo la castaña, en tono de ruego, quería pasar ese día con Ron, ya que sería su primer San Valentín juntos.

-Está bien… claro… por qué no…-mostró una sonrisa a medias, no quería revelar que estaba aterrada, no quería imaginarse a ellos caminado juntos con todas esas personas alrededor que parecen querer comerse, como si su salvación fuera besarse hasta decir **basta.**

**-**Bien enana, cuídate, ya no estaremos viendo por ahí-mostró una sonrisa cálida a su pequeña hermana, tanto tiempo lejos de ella con el miedo de que algo pudiera sucederle, ahora estaba a su lado, ahora podía protegerla, sin que ella se diera cuenta le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a su amigo, como citándole: _cuidado, con lo que haces._

-Adiós-fue lo último que pudo decir ginny; cuando su hermano y su mejor amiga ya se estaban perdiendo a su vista y un suave carraspeo le hizo recordar que ahora se encontraba con Harry_, ¿su adorado tormento?_

-Esto fue planeado ¿no?-empezó Harry, ya iban caminando desde un buen rato.

-Puede ser, de seguro piensan de que estamos enojados o peleados, pero creo que es innecesario todo esto-

Eso último le dolió a Harry, ¿acaso no quería arreglar las cosas con él? ¿Acaso no quería volver a su lado? ¿Acaso no lo quería tanto como él a ella?, seguían caminado sin rumbo fijo.

_**Los veo juntos caminando, no los quiero juntos, ella no debería estar con él, nunca debió estarlo. Yo te quise antes que él, solo que no podía decírtelo…**_

Harry se quedo pensando en cómo empezar una charla civilizada, no quería pelear con ella pero quería hablar cuanto antes, miro a su costado, ¡ella no estaba! la pelirroja no estaba a su lado, se asustó, pensó miles de cosas, se giro y la vio parada mirando un lugar con mucha atención y corrió hacia ella.

-¡Diablos, ginny!, ¡no hagas eso!-su expresión era de total preocupación, la tomo por los hombros, y en voz más baja dijo-no lo vuelva a hacer, por favor-

Ella solo pudo sonreír y con un dedo le mostró el lugar que estaba viendo, Harry siguió la dirección de su dedo y cuando diviso el objetivo se puso tan blanco como la nieve, ese sitio era el Salón de Té de Madame Tudipié ese lugar le causaba tanto terror como La Casa de los gritos.

Tragando saliva se aventuro decir-¿quieres... entrar ahí?-en su voz se pudo notar que él no deseaba hacerlo.

-Mmmm –hizo una breve pausa como si estuviera realmente considerándolo, Harry estaba nervioso, sabía perfectamente que era ridículo tenerle tanto pavor a ese sitio pero no podía evitarlo, odiaba ese lugar y ahora ginny parecía pensativa-¡no! ¿Acaso estás loco?, es un lugar muy feo y escalofriante, no me agrada ese tipo de sitios, aunque… sí recuerdo haber entrado aquí con Neville…-eso último lo dijo en un susurro.

Harry abrió los ojos desmesurablemente ¿con Neville había dicho? ¿Cómo??¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

Ginny que se había dado cuenta de la expresión de su "amigo" le explico que eso fue cuando ellos no se encontraban en el colegio y unas de las pocas salidas que había en Hogwarts, tanto ella como neville tuvieron que entrar a ese sitio porque unos de los Carrows los estaba siguiendo. El tiempo en que Ginny le explicaba algunos detalles y pudo apreciar como la mirada de Harry se oscurecía poco a poco, no sabía que había hecho ella en su ausencia.

-Creo que tenemos cosas de que hablar ¿no?- dijo él.

-Si Harry tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar-hizo una breve pausa, una cosa era decirlo otra hacerlo- ¿Por qué no vamos mejor a las tres escobas?-

-Si eso sería mucho mejor-

Cuando llegaron, pudieron encontrar mesa por pura suerte ya que minutos después el lugar estaba abarrotado de gente, se pusieron a platicar de lo más normal aun no tacaban el tema del pasado, de la ausencia de él y de la resistencia que monto ginny con neville.

Llegaron a un punto en que ni uno ni el otro podían seguir evadiendo el tema. Harry comenzó a relatarle lo que paso en el viaje que realizó, los problemas que tuvieron y los secretos que descubrieron hasta llegar al final. Ahora parecía el turno de ella, donde ella comentó como los alumnos se unieron y el gran cambio que había demostrado neville ese año, los castigos que ella tuvo que presenciar, no quiso explayarse demasiado eran recuerdos demasiados tristes.

-Dime Harry, ya no sueñas con él o ¿sí?-preguntó ella con suma cautela, Harry no hablaba mucho acerca de ese tema, mejor dicho casi nunca lo hacía.

-Bueno, no es que él esté vivo, o algo por el estilo, mi cicatriz ya no me duele ni mucho menos tengo sueños de lo que puede pasar en el futuro o cosas así; pero si sueño con él, son pesadillas como cuando mató a mi padres-en ese momento ginny le tomo una de la manos y le empezó a acariciar suavemente-son solo recuerdos de mi pasado nada mas, espero ya no tenerlos más.

-Si te reconforta no eres el único, yo a veces sueño con él, y bueno no es nada bonito-la mirada de ella había ensombrecido, cosa que Harry no paso por desapercibido.

Él tomo su rostro entre sus manos, ella no lloraba, casi nunca lo hacía y acerco su cabeza junto a la suya, a ella le costaba respirar por el nerviosismo hasta que miro a Harry, se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, se le veía tan tranquilo con sus manos tan fuertes alrededor de su rostro, ella solo atino acercarse más y besarlo, tan suave y tierno que él le correspondió, ese beso dolía, porque ponían en juego su corazón, su alma, ellos mismos se exponían. Es el miedo a lo que podía suceder, **al mañana**.

_**Están demasiado juntos, no puedo seguir aguantando esta situación, es demasiado para mí. O será que soy un masoquista porque a pesar que me duele, no puedo despegar mi vista de ti. **_

Se separaron poco a poco, los ojos de ella brillaban con luz propia y las de él parecían rebosar de alegría. Se seguían mirando, ninguno de los dos parecía poder hablar y es que estar así sin decir nada después de haber compartido un beso era como recordar sus tiempos de colegio.

-Esto… Harry, no puede seguir así, tú te fuiste y volviste… no hemos vuelto hablar de…

-Ya sé, pero yo quiero saber, si tú todavía sientes algo por mí-si tenía que ser sincero parecía que en cualquier momento sufriría de un ataque al corazón y es que latía con fuerza tanto así que podría jurar que se le saldría en cualquier momento

Ella parecía meditar las palabras de él, _¿sentir?, ella no quería sentir_, trató de poner en orden su mente y reunió todas sus fuerzas para poder responder pero sentía un nudo en su garganta que se lo impedía trató de recordar ese año, cuando él la dejó y decidió empezar por ahí.

-Oh… ¿sabes?, lo que yo sentía por ti no se acababa solo con decir **adiós-**_ella habla en pasado, ¿Por qué diablos habla en pasado?- _y cuando no estabas yo aun te recordaba, no te olvidaba y aun te sentía cerca de mi-ella agacho la mirada y con una de sus manos se tapó lo ojos, parecía que iba a llorar pero después retiro su mano, era como si nada hubiera pasado- y si te soy sincera quería olvidarte, porque para mí fuiste algo muy importante-_seguía hablando en pasado ¿acaso todo había acabado?-_ tú sabías que cuanto te quería y eso era mucho antes de estar contigo-ella solo pudo poner sus manos en su cara tratando de calmarse.

_**No mi pelirroja no llores por él, no vale la pena, ven conmigo, yo te cuidaré.**_

-Nunca quise hacerte daño y lo sabes muy bien, yo sé que no te di lo que necesitabas, tal vez nunca me di cuenta que estabas ahí para mí, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento no haberme dado cuenta, tal vez nunca entendí lo que eras para mi, tal vez…

-¡¿tal vez qué?!-ella ya no aguantaba, estaba sulfurada no sabía si llorar o reírse como loca y era que como esa frase _Siempre en el amor hay un poco de locura pero en la locura hay un poco de razón. _Se sentía de esa manera

-tal vez llegue tarde – ¿_tarde a que Harry? ¿No te das cuenta que yo…?- _Tal vez…

-tal vez te olvidaste de…

-¡No!, nunca, ¡¡de ti nunca!!- Harry le tomo las dos manos con aprehensión, él quería decirle muchas cosas-nunca olvide lo enamorado que estaba y que estoy todavía, siempre estás presente en mi.

-Harry, yo…

-Shhh… déjame terminar yo quiero intentarlo de nuevo, volver a empezar…-ya lo había dicho, se había tirado al mar sin salvavidas, ahora toda dependía de ella y anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas que lo aceptara.

Ginny se encontraba ¿Feliz? ¿Extasiada? Tenía ganas de gritar pero no podía, sentía que le faltaba el aire, pero a pesar de eso no había palabras para que se pueda describir ese sentimiento. -No…-no pudo seguir, ella también quería hablar pero esa opresión en el pecho no la dejaba.

-Bien… bueno, disculpa-hablo atropelladamente Harry , se encontraba herido, lastimado, solo quería desaparecer de ahí lo mas antes posible, no espero mas y cuando ya se estaba levantando, siente que ella le toma la mano suavemente, lo mira como nunca antes lo había hecho y con la misma delicadeza lo jala para que se vuelva a sentar.

-Tonto…-dice, ella suspira profundamente-ahora déjame terminar a mi-Harry se encontraba entre confundido y emocionado ¿esta sería su corazonada?-No llegaste tarde, creo que en eso estoy acostumbrada, eres un poco lento-sonrió y él sintió que podía volver a respirar-yo nunca te olvide ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Yo te quiero pero no te voy a negar que tengo miedo pero eso no me va impedir seguir-Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja, ella se hubiera reído por su expresión pero ya habría tiempo para eso, más adelante- y… bueno… si-

-si ¿Qué?-tenía que decirlo completo, no valía decirlo a medias.

-Si quiero…

**No, no quieres…**

-Hola chicos ¿Qué hacen?- llegó Ron sorprendiendo a la pareja, el pelirrojo ignoraba lo que estaba sucediendo entre los jóvenes, hermione que venía atrás de su novio sospechó lo que estaba a punto de pasar, se disculpo con una mirada, Harry no podía creer que eso lo estuviera pasando. Ginny viendo que Harry se encontraba exasperado solo le dio un apretón en su mano y le guiño un ojo, tenía que tranquilizarlo de algún modo, después de eso, parecía que había dado efecto, él parecía más sereno.

-Nada que te importe Ro-Ro, ya ¿terminaron de hacer sus "cosas"?- contesto la pelirroja

_**Ahora llega la comadreja de tu hermano, nunca creí decirlo pero me alegra que llegara, aunque sé que esto me puede durar poco.**_

Hermione había adquirido un color rosa y Ron solo miraba a los lados, como evitando la mirada de su hermana.

-Bien, es hora de ir a casa ¿no creen?-hablo hermione, tratando se zafarse del tema.

Los demás asintieron, pero Harry se encontraba desganado, cuando por fin parecía que podía comenzar algo, viene Ron e interrumpe, no tenía mucha suerte.

Ya caminado, las chicas iban adelante y ellos atrás, parecían que las chicas la pasaban mejor porque se las escuchaba reír. Después de unos minutos ellas se pusieron a su paso, Hermione tomo el brazo de su novio dejando atrás a la otra pareja.

Llegando a su destino, ginny le dijo en susurros _si quiero estar contigo, te quiero_y le dio un beso en la mejilla y le sonrió alegremente y siguió caminando a lado suyo e inesperadamente tomo la mano de Harry entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos. Se podría decir que él volvió a sonreír como si nunca hubiera sido más feliz.

_**¡No lo quieres!, mientes… te odio pelirroja de mis sueños…**_

Llegando a la Madriguera, todos se habían dado cuenta de la "nueva" pareja, Molly sonrió satisfecha, había cumplido su parte.

Los gemelos se encontraban tramando algo, Ron parecía haberse dado cuenta y se había unido a ellos, después de unas horas, tres hermanos más habían llegado, sorprendiendo a la reciente pareja, a Harry le dio un vuelco en el estómago, no esperaba esto, ahí estaban reunidos los siete hermanos hablando, pero dejaron de hacerlo cuando se dieron cuenta que él los observaba.

-Hola Harry ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?-le saludó Bill, acompañado de Percy y Charlie que solo hicieron un movimiento de cabeza.

-Ho… Hola chicos ¿Qué hacen por aquí?-contestó él.

-Hey solo vinimos de visita-respondió Charlie- para ver cómo anda todo por aquí, conocer a la "nueva familia"-

-¿Bill, Charlie y Percy? Mira que milagro que pasen por aquí-saludo el Sr. Weasley

-No te hagas el loco papá, tu dijiste que viniéramos y aquí estamos, ya sabes por el asuntito-hablo Percy, mirando a Harry-¿crees que ya es hora para proceder?-dijo muy solemne.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-hablo ginny- ¿Papá?

-Nada hija, solo son unos negocios con tu hermanos-

En ese momento los ocho hombres Weasley se reunieron en circulo después de unos minutos llamaron a Harry que ya se encontraba mas enfermo que nunca, ginny solo pudo mirar, si pasaba algo malo ahí estaría para cualquier cosa, ahora ellos hablaban y la Sra. Weasley ya estaba enojándose por tanto secreto.

-Bien, creo que todo está solucionado-el primero que hablo fue Ron

-¿Qué dices? ¿En donde esta Harry?-pregunto Hermione

_**Yo solo espero que le hagan trizas y sufra como yo estoy sufriendo.**_

-No te preocupes cuñadita, solo fue a refrescarse un rato con papá, Bill, Charlie…-hablo muy sonriente Fred

Prácticamente ginny salió corriendo de ahí y los pudo divisar, estaban hablando, se dirigió a ellos.

-¿Ya terminaron?-los miro a todos como evaluándolos

-Sí, no paso nada hija, no tenias porque…

-¡¡¡ARTHUR WEASLEY!!! ¡¡VEN AQUÍ EN ESTE MOMENTO!!-

Los que se encontraban afuera se miraron con cara de asombro y el Sr. Weasley solo pudo tragar saliva.

-Su madre, ya lo sabe-se dirigió a la casa con pasos lentos y pesados, y cuando estaba en el marco de la puerta el resto de sus hijos junto a hermione salían despavoridos.

Ginny junto a Harry se miraron sorprendidos, realmente Molly estaba enojada, los gemelos, ron y hermione se acercaron a los demás.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué mamá está enojada?- la pelirroja, miro a todos, nadie quería responder.

-Bueno es que-hermione empezó hablar y el resto la miraba para que no abriera el pico- se los voy a decir, ustedes tienen la culpa no debieron hacer eso.

-No seas aguafiestas hermi que no matamos a nadie, solo fue un simple juego-Fred acomodaba su manos sobre su cabeza con aire despreocupado.

-Igual se lo voy a decir-respiro fuertemente- mira ginny, ellos -dijo señalándolos- apostaron cuando volvías con Harry y parece que tu papá ganó. Tu madre se acaba de enterar y por eso son los gritos.

-¿Tú lo sabías? –pregunto ginny mirando fijamente a Harry, _esto no podía estar sucediendo_

_**Si él lo sabia no le creas nada, es un mentiroso… no vuelvas con él. Niega tu apellido que yo haré lo mismo.**_

-No para nada ¿Cómo crees?, ellos me llamaron y me interrogaron, yo no tenía nada que ver, de verdad-le agarro de la mano como ella anteriormente lo había hecho y le dio el mismo beso en la mejilla. Ella pudo volver a estar en paz, realmente se había asustado.

-Entonces, ya esta y ustedes par de¡¡ imb…!!-

-hey hermanita no te enojes, que todo fue idea de papá, el nos…-se defendió Bill

-Claro de seguro él les obligó que apostaran ¿no?- a mala hora no tenia su varita en mano se decía ginny.

-Pero ya enanita, no te enojes no ganamos, como buenos hermanos que somos y como soy el mayor les doy mi bendición a ti y a Harry, tienen mi permiso para que salgan-el resto de hermanos asintieron la cabeza.

-Pero ya sabes cabeza rajada, cuidado, te estaremos vigilando-dijo muy serio George.

_**Vigílenlo por qué si no lo hacen ustedes, lo haré yo. Si niegas a tu familia, yo también lo haría.**_

Ginny estaba que echaba chispas y sacando la varita del pantalón de harry sin que nadie se diera cuenta elaboró un hechizo y ya todos sus hermanos estaban sufriendo por el mocomurciélagos.

_**Esa es mi chica o mejor dicho la que debió haber sido mía…**_

Estaba muy satisfecha por lo que había hecho, ella nunca se entrometía en las relaciones de sus hermanos, _bueno casi nunca_.

Mientras sus hermanos sufrían, ginny aprovecho el momento para robarle un beso a Harry que él con gusto correspondió.

_**No lo beses, no ves que me matas. Yo nunca te hubiera abandonado, no estés con él.**_

Tanto Harry como ginny se encontraban sentados y abrazados al lado del árbol mirando el atardecer, mientras que la Sra. weasley estaba regañando adentro a sus hijos; y hermione solo negaba la cabeza por la actitud de su novio.

_**De seguro dentro de mi imaginación habré tenido una oportunidad contigo, pero nunca me habrías de creído, ¿desde cuándo una serpiente se enamora de una leona? Que tonto suena eso.**_

_**Me iré para alejarme de ti, no por qué sea bueno o que tú seas feliz, así de egoísta soy pero lo hago porque no quiero sufrir, ya nunca más por ti.**_

-Con todo el alboroto, no te dije algo Gin- empezó a hablar el chico de ojos verdes

-¿Qué? Pensé que ya me lo habías dicho todo-contesto con voz preocupada la pelirroja.

-Bueno no todo-Ginny se empezó a preocuparse ¿Qué podría ser?, pero Harry solo demostraba una sonrisa muy feliz-Feliz día de San Valentín.

Ginny lo hubiera golpeado en ese momento pero en cambio de eso solo le robo un beso y dijo-Igualmente Harry-y se volvió a acomodar en su pecho.

Fin.

* * *

muy largo?... nose me salió asi y la verdad que cada vez que comenzaba escribir, se iba la luz o me votaban de la pc era demasiado frustrante... pero lo prometido es deuda! y aqui lo tienen!

averiguaron quien es el personaje??.... espero sus respuestas!...

lu


End file.
